


I Am Not An End

by Celebrate_the_irony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied Louis, High School AU, Homophobic Language, M/M, Popular Harry, not what you think i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrate_the_irony/pseuds/Celebrate_the_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Or you’ll beat me up maybe, I don’t know, all your friends seem to be doing it. I guess it’s the new trend I’ll be in fucking Vogue next month next to beanies or some shitty thing like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not An End

**Author's Note:**

> this was all written at like 2 til 4 in the morning while i was hyped up on coffee AND I HAVE EXAM IN THE MORNING WHAT AM I THINKING??? God I'm stupid.  
> Anyway here is a thing inspired by of all things Dog sees God.  
> The title comes from a song that actually goes really well with the fic surprisingly thats like the first times thats happened my gosh.  
> The song is I Am Not An End by Montaigne who is a fantastic Australian artist who needs more love.  
> Montaigne, Dog Sees God and One Direction it really is four in the morning fuck me.

“Why the FUCK would you do that?” Louis shouted.

“I don’t know! I thought you wanted me to!” Harry cried.

“That’s mighty presumptuous of you! I guess you didn’t presume that I want to go to school on Monday and come out alive” Louis said as though Harry should have presumed this.

They were currently in a stranger’s front garden after running a considerable distance away from Liam’s big birthday bash. Louis had collapsed at this point and was resting against a tree, Harry was leaning his hands on his knees still slightly out of breath.

“Look I can fix this.” Harry reassured in a desperate attempt to get Louis to stop shouting at him. It didn’t work.

“Oh here we go, how are you going to make this any better?” Louis questioned. Harry straightened up and started to pace the footpath in thought.

“I’ll tell them that I was proving a point or something. And you had fuck all to do with it.” Harry suggested.

“You say that like it’s easy. As if they’re going to believe that Louis ‘Queerarse McFaggot’ Tomlinson wasn't involved in the turning of their star player.” Louis brought his knees up to his chest. Harry froze in his steps.

“They don’t call you that,”

“If I recall correctly, no _they_ didn't _you_ did.” Louis seethed. “It’s fucking ironic now huh?”

“Oh god Lou I’m so sorry,” Harry said ruefully

“And if we’re really getting into the finer details you then proceeded to give me a fucking black eye so I’m not fucking sure where you get off suddenly fucking kissing me in front of all your mates.” Louis yelled at Harry. “And don’t fucking call me Lou.”

“I’m sorry, I just-“ Harry attempted to explain.

“NO. I do not want one of your fucking excuses because I know why you did it. You thought it’d be fucking funny to make fun of the gay guy because that’s soooo original, no one has ever done that before.” Louis interrupted. He quickly stood up to face Harry properly. Harry had to admit that even though Louis was quite a bit shorter than him, he was intimidating as hell.  “And then you have the fucking nerve to follow me out of the party so you can make fun of me some more I assume because ditching me for your new merry gang wasn’t funny enough for you. Or you’ll beat me up maybe, I don’t know all your friends seem to be doing it I guess it’s the new trend I’ll be in fucking Vogue next month next to beanies or some shitty thing like that.”

“I’m not here to beat you up.” Harry stated.

“Are you sure? Because Zayn, your new best friend, once called me the best punching bag he’s ever used. I’m not even a fucking human being to you guys am I?”

“Louis,”

“God don’t even call me Louis, in fact don’t me anything at all just fucking leave.” Louis growled and shoved Harry away. Harry, who was the type to laugh at a funeral, started to giggle. “Are you laughing? Are you for fucking real?”

“I’m sorry it’s nothing. I’ll go.” Harry said barely containing himself and turned to leave.

“I don’t see anything here that could be considered funny. What the fuck are you laughing at?”

“I was just… I was genuinely scared of you for a moment, I’d forgotten how good you were at this chewing people out business.” Harry laughed and sat by the tree. Louis smiled at that and joined him.

“I’ve been saving that one especially for you, two years in the making. I had prepared more but your laughing fit there makes the rest seem a little inappropriate.”

“I really am sorry,” Harry apologized.

“You don’t mean it,” Louis said shrugging it off.

“No I do, I’ve been trying for ages to get out of that stupid football team.”

“You don’t even like footie.” Louis interjected.

“That’s what I’ve been saying for the last two years! But you were the only one who listened and you were too busy…” Harry trailed off.

“Surviving High School and avoiding the shit out of you and your lovable gang of misfits?” Louis suggested

“Yeah… I kept telling them not to do that to you and to be honest I thought they had stopped but I guess it turns out they’re very good at keeping secrets.” Harry confessed.

“Or maybe you’re a fucking idiot for trusting them.” Louis said spitefully.

“I’d say both. And I’m sorry about the black eye. I felt horrible about that, never laid a finger on you again. I also didn’t mean it when I said you were a… you know. I mean if anyone was.” Harry professed

“It’d be the both of us.”

“What really?” Harry asked surprised.

“Well sorta… I guess… I don’t know I haven’t had time to explore it what with all the beatings and all.” Louis explained.

“You are making yourself seem like something out of a Dickens novel, I am one hundred percent sure your life is not that sad.” Harry admonished.

“I am pretty sad though because I wasn’t joking about the unexplored part. At least it was unexplored until you tainted me with those dastardly lips of yours.” Louis smirked

“Lou I’m sorry about that too.”

“Why?”

“If I’m being honest it’s was because you… you were smiling and I haven’t seen you smile in two years and I had forgotten how lovely and amazing and gorgeous your smile is.” Harry admitted “Plus your jeans are extremely tight and no man should be expected to control himself around an arse like yours.”

“That was almost romantic, I’m almost touched.” Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “But when I asked why I was asking why are you sorry? Am I that bad a kisser?” Louis asked as though it was a serious question, Harry laughed.

“No you were… I don’t know how you were you sorta pushed me off before I got the chance to find out.”

“What are we going to do about Monday?” Louis interrupted.

“I have a car; we could drive away and never look back… until we ran out of petrol.” Harry said putting a stop to his own idea.

“Seriously Harry what are we going to do?”

“You could kiss me.” Harry suggested.

“Be serious Harry.” Louis warned.

“I was.” Harry said.

“Well that’s ok then.” Louis derided but then kissed him anyway.

And suddenly facing Monday together seemed like an alright idea.


End file.
